onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp
was born in Syrup Village. He is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates. Uso(うそ) means lie/falsehood. He was mentioned by Yasopp. He is the fourth member of the crew, the third to join, and, including Nami, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. He is known with a bounty on his head by his alias and alter-ego "Sogeking". Appearance For most of the story, Usopp is a tanned, slim teenager with black curly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio, a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied. He usually wears a dark yellow plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he doesn't have his sniper goggles, like when he first met the Straw Hats or when his sniper goggles were stolen by Mr. 2), brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath (although he wore a murky green shirt during the Skypiea Arc). He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. During the Straw Hat separation, after landing in the Forest of Gluttony, Usopp grew fat. After the two year timeskip, Usopp, no longer fat, has grown his hair longer. He has also gained more muscle and grown "manlier", being slightly taller and more muscular than before. Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders,and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. Oda claims that Usopp is most represented by the armadillo.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 20, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp? Oda has also said that he uses the color yellow to represent Usopp, and that he smells of gunpowder.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like? Gallery See also *Straw Hat Pirates *Yasopp *Banchina *Kaya *Usopp Pirates *Heracles References External Links *Wikipedia article on snipers. Site Navigation de:Usopp es:Usopp fr:Pipo it:Usop pt:Usopp ro:Usopp ru:Усопп zh:騙人布 ca:Usopp Category:Pirates Category:Strawhat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Usopp Pirates